sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marza Animation Planet
Mârza}} 2010 (officially as Marza Animation Planet) |locations = Tokyo, Japan; Burbank, California |parent = TMS Entertainment |industry = CGI animation for film, CGI animation for television, CGI animation for video games |products = |revenue = |homepage= }} is a Japan-based CGI animation studio dedicated to making full-length feature films. Their extensive résumé includes CGI add-ins for television series and video games. Their head office is located on the 18th floor of the in Higashi-Shinagawa, Shinagawa, Tokyo. They also have a branch in Burbank, California. The company was formed through Sega spinning off its CGI division. The company was reorganized into different parent companies from Sega Sammy Holdings to Sega Holdings. It is currently subsidized under TMS Entertainment, Sega's flagship anime subsidiary. Feature films * Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) (with Toei Animation and Toei Company) * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014) (with Toei Animation and Toei Company) * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) (with Square Enix, Visual Works, Digic Pictures, Image Engine, Stage 6 Films, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Aniplex) * Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) (with Stage 6 Films, Kadokawa and Capcom) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2019) (with Paramount Pictures, Paramount Animation, Original Film, Blur Studio and Sega) Short films * Sonic: Night of the Werehog (2008) * The Gift (2016) (Created using Unity) 特集 CGWORLD.jp|url=http://cgworld.jp/feature/201604-unite-tokyo2016.html|accessdate=August 28, 2016|date=April 13, 2016|language=ja-JP}} * Robodog (discontinued project) Video game cutscenes * Virtua Fighter 5 (2006) * Oshare Majo: Love and Berry (2007) * Phantasy Star Portable (2007) * Nights: Journey of Dreams (2007) * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) * Sonic Unleashed (2008) * Samba de Amigo (2008) * Night of the Werehog (2008) * Phantasy Star Portable 2 (2009) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (2009) * Resonance of Fate (2010) * Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (2010) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (2010) * Sonic Colors (2010) * Sonic Free Riders (2010) * Virtua Tennis 4 (2010) * Sengoku Taisen (2010) * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz (2011) * Phantasy Star Online 2 (2011) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (2011) * Sonic Generations (2011) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F (2012) * Kingdom Conquest II (2013) * Phantasy Star Online 2 2nd OP (2012) * Demon Tribe (2013) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) * Phantasy Star Online 2 3rd OP (2012) * Sonic Lost World (2013) * The World of Three Kingdoms (2013) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd (2013) * Phantasy Star Nova (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X (2016) * Final Fantasy XV (2016) (scenes from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV) * Yakuza 0 (2017) * VR Zone Shinjuku - Winged Bicycle (2017) * Sonic Forces (2017) * Team Sonic Racing (2018) Other * Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 (MIKUPA♪) (2012) (Stage Event) * Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2013 (2013) (Stage Event) * Mario Kart 8 (2014 (original), 2017 (Deluxe)) (3D models for artwork illustration) * Splatoon (2015) (3D models for artwork illustration) * Happy Forest (2015) (Tech Demo Trailer created using Unreal Engine 4) * Hatsune Miku Expo 2016 (2016) (Stage Event) * Ultimate Bowl (2015 (v1), 2017 (v2)) (Tech Demo Trailer created using Unreal Engine 4 (v1) and Unity (v2)) * Splatoon 2 (2017) (3D models for artwork illustration) * The Last Guardian (2016) (Animations) References External links * Marza Animation Planet Homepage & Website * Marza Animation Planet's Linkedin Page * * Category:American animation studios Category:American film studios Category:Australian animation studios Category:Australian film studios Category:Companies established in 2010 Category:Entertainment companies of Australia Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of Australia Category:Film production companies of Japan Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Japanese film studios Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Sega Sammy Holdings Category:Sega divisions and subsidiaries